Memories of Nobody
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Sequel 2 Little Red Rose. Akira meets a girl that has been haunting his dreams. Will he fall in love, and watch her die, just like in his dreams, or will he be able to save her, someone that never even existed? GaaIno AkiraElle NaruHina KazukiAyame


Memories of a Nobody

------------------------------------------

Sequel to: _A Little Red Rose _-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…get over it…nor do I own the title…it's from the Bleach Movie… D

------------------------------------------

It had been three years since Akira and Ayame met their father in the main hall of their American School in Washington. It's been three years since they came back, and three years of constant training. The twins hated it. Their aunt Temari was their 'couch' and was not doing a very good job at letting them rest. Kankurou jumped in to make stupid remarks, but taught the skill of puppet mastery to the twins.

This is their journey…a journey through Suna, Konoha and their mother's dark past…and their father's even darker one.

(Oh and the girl's name is pronounced 'L')

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - The Memory Remains

-------------

Akira ambled around Suna. It was an artistic sight, and no matter how many times he did this, something else about this place would ignite his sense of wonder and amazement. He was now seventeen, and a ninja with many unique abilities, along with the one to be able to speak three languages…French, English, and Japanese. His sister could speak German better…but…

And like on his many morning walks, he ran into someone. It was a girl.

"Sumimasen…" she squeaked, before walking past him, head down, as if trying to hide her shame. She had long brown hair, and from the glimpse that he took of her eyes, she had brown ones. Her skin was milky white, her clothes to him seemed almost see through, outlining her body to perfection. Could anyone really be that beautiful?

He caught her hand. "Wait!" he said...

She turned on her toes, her long hair swishing around in a perfect circle. Her eyes seemed to narrow down a little, but she reopened them revealing the chocolate of her eyes.

"May I please know your name at least?" Akira asked, his voice a little pleading, his eyes trying to remember where he knew her from.

The girl gave a sweet laugh, "Elle…"

"I'm Akira…" the red head told her, his eyes still searching her.

"_Matte!!! Akira!! YAMERO!!!" Her screams echoed across the valley. For a split second, he turned around, letting her catch a glimpse of his blue eyes. His red hair clung to his head, as the rain pounded onto the sand. The first time in many years rain fell. Her brown eyes pleaded him, her tears mixing with the rain. _

'_I'm sorry…Elle,' he whispered to her, before stopping to watch her engulf in flames. And then he ran…as far away as he could. Behind him he could hear an explosion, and its sole force pushed to twenty feet from where he was standing. She died…and there was nothing he could do to save her._

Akira gasped. That memory…where did he get it from? How does he remember something that never existed? Something that never even happened…

She gave a small smile… "Want to walk with me…I'm just aimlessly walking around the village. Got nothing better to do anyway…"

The redhead shook his head clear of the memory, the thoughts, and gave a grin…

"I'd love to…"

She grabbed his arm. As if a surge of electricity had just gone through him when her fingers touched him. Her touch…just like everything else about her was nostalgic. For the last year, he had been having constant nightmares about a girl named Elle and the way he watched her burn. And now, he met this girl…was it another dream…

_What the mind forgets, the heart remembers, what the heart forgets, the soul yearns for…_

Within moments of grabbing his arm, she let him go, and ran up to the top of a sand dune. She intertwined her hands and placed them on her cheek, watching the sun rise through the red sky, the purple, pink and dominantly red heavens that she longed for them to rain.

She turned back to him, "Don't you just love watching the sun rise?" her eyes sparkled.

Akira chuckled, "Ya… it's calming…enchanting, kinda forces you to look within yourself…" he was having trouble getting up on top of the sand dune, and Elle was laughing.

This was an awkward yet comforting and warm time. He felt like he knew her. Like they used to be best friends and as if at one point they were dating. Her smile never wavered, her eyes showed no signs of doubt, or as if she was talking to someone completely strange to herself.

He decided that he would like to live this dawn without thinking of the memory burnt into his mind, stuck somewhere, forgotten in his past.

Taking her offered hand to help him, he came to a place next to where she was standing. To keep from slipping of the sand, they held on to each other. Elle suddenly pointed to something in the sky.

"Look," her hand was pointing to something above them; her voice filled with wonder, her eyes glistened.

Akira looked to where she was pointing, and up there, halfway shielded by a cloud was a bright star, one so bright, big and so close, he though that she was going to grab it the way she held her hand.

"What's it called," Akira never took his amazed eyes off the star, as his face drew nearer to hers, like he was going to whisper something.

"It's called the Memory Star because every morning that star sees something more, and remembers the things we forget. Some think that the star can actually give you back your memories if you concentrate hard enough. Memory retrieval in Suna is done using this star when patients loose their memory through amnesia. Others call this star "The Eye of God" as it's always there, even during the day, during the night, dawn and dusk, watching, as if it's waiting for something to happen…and it's just beautiful…" Elle finished in one breath.

"Wow…" was the redhead's only reply.

"Do I know you…" she asked suddenly, changing the topic almost instantly, "I mean have we met before…You seem awfully familiar."

"I don't know, but every thing about you brings back memories I never had…so nostalgic…as if you were always with me, close enough for me to remember, too far away for me to touch…" he looked at her then back at the star, "You still are…"

"Are you doing anything today…" She asked, turning around to face him.

He looked down at her… "I could skip training…"

"GREAT!! Because I know this great place where we could hang out…and get to know each other better. Do you have a sibling…"

"A fraternal twin sister…" he answered, his heart in his through, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at how close she in reality really was.

"Maybe I could get to know her?" Elle laced her hands around his neck…

Akira gulped… "Sure…we can arrange something tomorrow. She looks mean and uncaring, but once you get to know her, she is really nice…" he gulped again.

"Awesome!" her eyes lit up again. In a split second, her hand caught his again, and she was dragging him back into Suna… "Speed up! We don't have all day!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle dragged him into every shop in Suna. They tripped over each others feet as they were running, ate all kinds of candy, chocolate etc. and had a blast just outside Konoha's walls in the many sand dunes. It was the experience of a life time. This girl was great…she was just amazing. As dusk drew near the seemingly couple made their way back to Suna.

Remarks were whispered among the villagers on how quickly these two got together, but in truth, they just were having fun, as friends, not as lovers. It might evolve into that later, but for now, nothing was certain besides something Elle and Akira knew well…the memory still remains. And at that thought, Akira gulped, eyes wide drenched in panic and fear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Akira saw her home, he made his way to his own home, the Kazekage tower. To be honest, only the top floor was the Kazekage's and the bottom floor for customers, visitors etc. The Council resided at the Top Floor in a room adjacent to Gaara's. The rest was well…his home. It was big, spacious, and luxurious. The wind picked up and sand started blowing into the villagers eyes. Shouts and screams made commotion as they looked for shelter, mostly the nearest shop. Holding an arm above his eyes as to shield his eyes from the sand, and with the other hand in pocket, Akira made his way towards home. As each leg buried itself into the ground, Akira thought about Ella, his eyebrows furring together. What was she…how did he know her…and why did he feel like he used to love her…until she died…but she isn't dead…she's right in front of him…and she seemed happy.

Akira decided to check his parents history, but he had no idea what was in store, nor had he the faintest idea it wouldn't take a night next to the lamp…it would take a lot longer.

What happens if he falls in love before he can figure it out?


End file.
